


sleepyhead

by memeticallyengineered



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, they can be soft. as a treat.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memeticallyengineered/pseuds/memeticallyengineered
Summary: even the most damaged of individuals can still have moments of rest.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> short vent fic of sorts that i feel like posting now. based on the song sleepyhead by passion pit

_And you said, it was like fire around the brim / Burning solid, burning thin the burning rim_  
Blood pooled at Izuru’s feet. They could hear it dripping, from the spikes jutting from the floor and from their fingers as the woman on the ground reached for their hands. She wore a green-grey coat with cat ears and a pin of some space invader they couldn’t quite recognize past all the stains.  
Izuru didn’t recognize her. She tried to look up but died before their eyes could meet.

 _Like stars burning holes right through the dark/ Flicking fire like saltwater into my eyes_  
Cold metal stings Izuru’s fingertips. They hear the rattle of a chain as a thin, sickly man with white hair looked at them expectingly. His eyes burn with a passionate flame, the look of someone who is willing to do whatever it takes to please the one they love.   
Izuru is tired, so very tired. Emotions are not something they are used to. But their faithful servant was someone they could always understand.

 _You were one inch from the edge of this bed / I dragged you back a sleepyhead, sleepyhead_  
They take Komaeda’s hand, pulling him into a kiss. Komaeda melts under their touch, his cheeks flushing a soft pink. He reaches to hug Izuru, putting an arm around their waist. Izuru runs a hand through Komaeda’s soft hair, sighing happily. They both fall quiet, listening to the sound of the other’s breathing. And for a brief moment, they can have peace.


	2. Chapter 2

_ They couldn't think of something to say the day you burst / With all their lions, with all their might and all their thirst _

Izuru Kamukura lay in their bed, restless. Their boyfriend was sleeping next to them, burning up with fever. The faithful servant had overworked himself yet again, some sort of task that was most certainly for Izuru’s comfort rather than for any sort of despair-related goal. They watched him carefully, holding the medicine kit and tending to the sleeping teen.

Izuru felt an odd warmth in their chest watching him. They decided that if anything was to hurt Nagito Komaeda they would tear the very stars apart.

_ They crowd your bedroom like some thoughts wearing thin / Against the walls, against your rules, against your skin _

Hajime Hinata stood at the door of a hospital operating room. A man with black hair and a perpetual scowl prepped his surgical tools. He took a deep breath, hissing as he accidentally pricked himself on some spare scalpel left on the table without a cover. Hajime steps through the doors, and the black-haired man helps him onto the table. A mask is put over his face, and his vision blurs as the anesthetic puts him to sleep. Everything seems to be going perfectly as planned.

It is only when he wakes up once the first cut is made that he starts to scream.

_ My beard grew down to the floor and out through the doors / Of your eyes, begonia skies like a sleepyhead, sleepyhead _

Soft lips press against their cheek. Strands of curly white hair brush against their shoulders. Izuru takes a shuddering breath, and only after a long, awkward silence do the tears they had been bottling up start to roll down their cheeks. Their ever-faithful servant rests one hand on their back and pulls them into a hug. Izuru feels his warm arms around them. The arms of the one person they trust., whose grasp does not hurt them when they are touched. 

The servant says often that he feels lucky to know Izuru, who is a symbol of hope and a beautiful person to be around. He talks often of how they sparkle and how their talent shines brighter than any star.

Izuru wishes they were able to articulate their own feelings that easily. They wish they could open their lips and speak of how calm they feel, of how happy these quiet, peaceful moments have them feel. But the Ultimate Hope was never one for emotional words. So they simply say “Thank you.”, take a deep breath, and use their faithful servant’s shoulder to prop up their sleepy head. 


End file.
